


International Oral Sex

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Revelations, Sexual Fantasy, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty conversation between Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	International Oral Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Louis/Harry  
> Song: Talk Dirty  
> Prompt: Dirty Talking

International Oral Sex

Louis moaned as he felt Harry's lips around his length, his hands automatically going to Harry's hair which he pulled hard. It was something that he had wanted for so long. Harry to be going down on him. Harry to be pleasing him like this. "Fuck...Hazza," he moaned more his eyes falling closed.

Eleanor moved her mouth off of Louis and sat straight up. "What did you call me?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow. She could have swore he called her Hazza. Did he think she was Harry? Was he imagining Harry?

Opening his eyes Louis blushed realizing he had gotten lost in his fantasies. Realizing that he had accidentally called his girlfriend by his band mates name. It was then he knew he was screwed. He was so fucking screwed. How could he explain this to her? How could he get out of this mess?

"I...I called you Hazza," he admitted deciding to be honest with her. "I guess I got caught up in my fantasies," he blushed. He had once admitted to Eleanor that he fantasized about Harry. This should be nothing new for her.

Nodding Eleanor forced a smile, "At least you were honest," she said before standing up and getting dressed. "I...I think you should tell Harry how you feel for him Lou," she sighed knowing that Louis had much deeper feelings for Harry then he had ever told her. It was always apparent to her but she had been in denial. "I think you should do it now," she nodded again as she left the room. She'd find a way to get a flight back home and leave Asia behind.

Louis just sat there in silence watching as Eleanor left him alone. He had heard her say he should tell Harry how he felt but he wasn't sure if he could. He wasn't even sure Harry was gay. Harry did always seem to be with a lot of ladies. Louis just wasn't sure telling him would be a good idea.

Fixing his outfit he stood from the bed and left his hotel room, heading to where he knew Harry was staying. He really hoped tonight was one of those nights where Harry didn't have any girls in the room with him because Louis was sure that would make him chicken out since he was already nervous.

When he reached Harry's room Louis raised his hand and knocked, waiting on an answer. An answer that came not long after.

"Louis?" Harry asked surprised to see his friend standing at his door. He had half been hoping it was the bartender he had flirted with earlier after their concert. She had been hot and he may have slyly slipped her his room number. "What are you doing out here at two in the morning mate?" he asked moving aside so that Louis could come in the room.

Louis shrugged, "Just wanted to talk," he smiled as he slipped in the room when Harry moved out of the way so he could. "Eleanor left me. I think she is going back home."

Shutting the door behind Louis, Harry raised his eyebrow, "But I thought she was staying for a few more days," he said as he turned to watch Louis sit down on his bed. "Did you two have an argument?" he asked knowing that sometimes when they did Eleanor would leave earlier than planned. A fact that Harry was ashamed to admit made him happy because he didn't like Eleanor. She had slowly been taking his best friend from him.

"Sort of I guess. I mean it wasn't really an argument. I called her another person's name when she was going down on me," Louis blurted out a blush coming across his cheeks. "I didn't mean too and she just got up and left after telling me I should tell the person how I felt about them."

"So I take it you have feelings for the person whose name you said?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Louis on the bed. He couldn't help but assume that if Eleanor said that Louis should tell the person how he felt about them. "Who is she mate? Do I know her?"

Looking away from Harry as he asked questions Louis blushed more, "I do have feelings for this person," he admitted as he chewed on his lip. "I have for some time and I even told Eleanor. She seemed okay with it but I guess she wasn't okay with me using that person's name accidentally during sex."

"Well I can't blame her," Harry laughed. "That's kind of a dick move Lou," he smirked as he nudged his friend playfully. "You still didn't answer if I knew this chick."

Louis sighed when Harry mentioned his question if he knew the girl. Louis couldn't help but feel scared now. Scared to admit that there was no girl, that the person whose name he said had been a guy. A guy who Harry knew well because he was said guy. God Louis felt like just getting up from this bed and running back to his own room.

"It's not a chick," he finally stated swallowing hard. "I didn't call Eleanor by a girl's name because it's not a girl I have feelings for. I called her by another guy's name."

Harry felt his eyes bulge open at the admission his friend had made. There had been bets between him and Niall that Louis was secretly gay but to have confirmation of that was something Harry was surprised by. He hadn't really expected to be right. That his inner gaydar was correct because usually it was wrong. "I...wow," Harry muttered out not sure what else to say right now.

Before Louis could reply to Harry though a knock came on the door of Harry's room and Louis sighed. When Harry just stood up to answer it he chewed his lip as he heard a girl at the door and Harry trying to tell the girl that he had company. It was shocking that Harry was running a girl off because of him. He had just figured that Harry would run him off.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologized as he came back after running the bartender off. It had been weird for him to run someone off but this had to be done. He wanted to finish this conversation with Louis. "So you're umm..gay?" he asked hoping that didn't sound rude. He hadn't meant it as rude.

Louis shook his head, "Not gay," he laughed nervously. "I still like chicks so I think I am bisexual," he nodded running a hand through his hair.

Nodding as if he understood Harry went silent again for a bit. "I..well I mean I kind of always suspected you liked guys," he finally revealed smirking. "So did Niall. We kind of had a bet on it. He said you were bisexual and well I just thought you were strictly gay. Now I am going to have to tell him I owe him twenty bucks."

"You two had a bet on my sexuality?" Louis asked feeling slightly offended by this news. "I mean I just never knew about this and I am kind of insulted."

"Don't be insulted mate," Harry shook his head. "Niall and I have lots of bets. Like if Eleanor shaves down there or not or if Perrie lets Zayn do her in the bum," he laughed knowing that if those ever got out to anyone else he and Niall would be dead. "It's childish but it helps us pass the time," he smirked hoping that Louis wouldn't be as insulted now that he knew of the other bets that were going on. "No one else knows about them but you."

Louis couldn't help but laugh at this new information, "Well that makes me feel some better," he admitted. "And for your information Eleanor does shave down there," he revealed as he locked eyes with Harry.

"I just won twenty bucks from Niall," Harry smirked as he heard Louis's revelation. "But you still haven't told me who this guy is you like. Do I know him? Is he one of the band members?"

At Harry's questions Louis shook his head, "You do know him," he nodded as he kept eye contact with Harry. "It's..well it's kind of you," he whispered deciding to just go ahead and get the words out. Rip it off like a band aid.

"M..me?" Harry asked as he felt his eyes bulge again. He was the guy who Louis liked. He was the guy whose name he had muttered while with Eleanor. To say he was stunned was an understatement. He may have figured that Louis was gay but he had not figured that Louis fancied him.

When Louis just nodded at his question Harry swallowed hard as he again found himself silent. "I..I'd suck your dick," he whispered feeling a smirk forming on his lips. After having some time to gather his thoughts he knew he would suck his dick like Eleanor had been doing when Louis said his name. "I'd suck your dick really good," he smirked more as he moved closer to Louis.

"But you don't like guys," Louis whispered blushing at Harry's words and his sudden movement closer.

Harry laughed, "Oh Lou...I do like guys," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss Louis's neck softly. "I love guys in fact. Yeah it's fun to fuck women but guys..good lord they are amazing," he sighed against Louis's skin. "Will you let me suck your dick?"

Shivering as Harry's breath hit his skin Louis just nodded his head yes in answer to Harry's question. He would let Harry suck his dick. He'd let Harry do anything for him if he kept talking that dirty.


End file.
